


I've Got Your Number, I've Got Your Back

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Football AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, football au, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: College hadn’t been a hard choice in retrospect.Senior year came and went. Kon had instilled the courage in Tim to come out to his parents, though he did finish the football season of his own accord, even if the main reason was that he got to see Kon in cute pants when they played each other. They were both fairly competitive by nature, and playful banter made for really fun make outs after the games in the parking lot.When they didn’t get caught, that was.





	I've Got Your Number, I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of making a sequel to The Boys of Fall, but this nagged at me. So is a third installment so strap in for a really odd AU trilogy.

College hadn’t been a hard choice in retrospect.

Senior year came and went. Kon had instilled the courage in Tim to come out to his parents, though he did finish the football season of his own accord, even if the main reason was that he got to see Kon in cute pants when they played each other. They were both fairly competitive by nature, and playful banter made for really fun make outs after the games in the parking lot.

When they didn’t get caught, that was.

Kon was out to his school, and sure some of the guys on the team acted kind of weird after that, but it wasn’t a problem. He could still kick their ass in football, and he didn’t even need Coach to kick anyone off the team.

Tim had a bit more trouble, actually didn’t come out to his team fully. A few of the guys, and of course coach Wayne, but he didn’t bother to reveal himself. He didn’t care about the people at school, and one day he would be able to be himself.

College turned out to be that place. Conner was scouted by every major school in the country, and Tim had the academics to get in anywhere on a full scholarship, though it wasn’t really needed.

They decided on Duke together. It was the best place for Kon to play football, and for Tim to study biomedical engineering. Move in day was a bit odd since neither of them told their parents they would be rooming together, and Tim was wearing one of Kon’s oversized hoodies to hide the dark marks on his collar bone.

Living together had been an adjustment, especially in such close quarters. Their dorm room shared a bathroom with the neighboring room, and to save time the two showered together almost every morning. The neighbors never asked why they did, for which Tim was thankful for.

Tim was trying his best to finish his homework, but it was difficult when someone was throwing balls of paper at his back.

“Conner, I will kill you.” Tim said as he turned around to look at where Kon was lounging on his bed. “I have to write this paper.”

“Oh come on, I’m bored.” Kon groaned, tossing his head back against the wall.

“You have to find a way to entertain yourself for another half an hour, okay?” Tim pleaded, motioning to his laptop. “I’m almost done.”

“But you look so sexy like that, I just want to touch you.” Kon whined, and Tim glanced down at himself. Another one of Kon’s big hoodies, and no pants, just his boxer briefs, the dark marks on his thighs completely visible to his roommate.

“You have to wait. And the more you bother me, the more you’re going to wait.” Tim said, turning back to his laptop.

“Babe,” Kon whined, but Tim ignored him. He had to finish this freaking paper, it was due Monday. And Saturday was one of Kon’s games, they’d be going to the away game at Gotham University, he wouldn’t have time to do this over the weekend.

“No, Conner.” Tim said sternly. Just one more page, that was it. He could practically feel Kon’s eyes boring into him, and despite his best efforts, it was making him hot under the collar. That was one upside of living together.

They could have as much sex as they wanted. Tim could go to class with the smell of Kon on him, wearing his clothes, hair mused up a bit that he could blame on bedhead. Kon could come back from practice all sweaty and dirty and drag Tim into the shower, take him up against the shower wall.

He tried really hard, he really did, but he was aching and the marks on his legs felt like they were burning.

“Alright, fine.” Tim said, and Kon leapt off of the bed, lifting Tim out of his chair and setting him on his desk before falling to his knees between his legs.

* * *

 

Tim was front and center with the other girlfriends that were able to travel to Gotham. He knew that Kon’s family was back in the crowd, but he couldn’t bring himself to look. His eyes were always glued to the field when Kon was playing.

It was too dangerous for him not to.

His hands were clasped under his hand, kept warm in dark grey gloves. He was wearing the same hoodie of Kon’s he always wore, over a t-shirt that was hiding dark marks all over his chest. His scarf hid the ones on his neck, and his jeans kept the ones on his legs a secret. Kon liked to use his mouth.

“Relax, Tim.” The woman beside him said, and he turned to look at her. “I know this is your first season, but he’ll be fine.”

“Sorry.” Tim mumbled, watching number 90 jog into the huddle. “I’m just nervous.”

“Kind of nerve-wracking, I know.” She said, and Tim really looked at her. She had red hair under a duke cap, and a duke sweater as well, keeping her warm against the fall chill. “I’m Barbara. Grayson’s girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you.” Tim said. Not too many of the girlfriends went to away games, but Barbara always did. “I played before, and I got hurt, I just know how easily he can get hurt.”

“Don’t worry. Conner is good. He’s so fast, no one can catch him.” She said, scooting closer.

“Thanks.” Tim said, but his hands were still clasped as he watched. He couldn’t help it, this was a dangerous thing Kon did. He usually spent the night after a game tending to Kon’s sore body, kissing him all over, avoiding bruises, and getting him as relaxed as possible. But it helped Tim too, it meant he could check him over to injuries that aren’t just par for the course.

Kon was fast, that much was true, and only Tim was able to catch him usually, but Gotham was good.

He was running really fast, but he wasn’t paying attention and Tim could see it happen before it did.

“Conner!” Tim shouted, shooting up out of his seat as someone collided with Kon and he crashed down to the turf. “Oh, please get up, please get up.” He pleaded, ignoring Barbara’s tugging hand.

Kon wasn’t getting up.

“He’s fine, Tim, it’s just shock.” She said, but Tim wasn’t listening. He took off running, got out of the stands and down into the underground area in no time, and he wasn’t even sure how. He was only stopped once by a security guard, but was able to scramble to show his badge that allowed him down there with the team.

By the time he got down to the hall, there was already a medic checking Kon out.

“Tim?” Kon asked when he caught sight of him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, panting to catch his breath.

“He’s okay.” The medic nodded. “No signs of concussion, he didn’t get hit in the head.”

“Oh thank God.” Tim breathed.

“Well, let’s get you back out in the game then.” The coach said, eyeing Tim, who was hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

“Uh, I’ll be out in a minute.” Kon said, hopping off of the gurney. The coach nodded and headed back towards the field. “You alright?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just got really worried is all.” Tim said, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Babe, I’m okay.” Kon said, glancing at the entrance back to the field. “I’m going to get hurt, it’s just part of the job.”

“I know,” Tim nodded. “I’m just a worrier. I worry it’s going to be a lot worse than a concussion.”

“Don’t you worry about me, okay?” Kon said, taking Tim’s face in his hands. “I’ve had it all. Nothing I can’t handle. Now, give me a kiss for good luck and get that cute little butt back in your seat so you can cheer me on, okay?”

Tim giggled as he leaned in for a kiss, just a small one.

“You just wish I was a cheerleader in a mini skirt.” Tim scoffed, rolling his eyes. Can’t take the quarterback out of the boy.

“I won’t say no to that,” Kon said, perking up, and Tim laughed.

“I will. Go kick ass baby.” He said, pushing Kon towards the field, exchanging a smile as he put his helmet back on.

* * *

 

Tim was washing off his sweat in the shower after the game. They wouldn’t fly back to Duke until tomorrow, and Kon was fast asleep.

He had a few more bruises than normal, but overall Tim didn’t see anything too bad.

It wasn’t easy for him to watch people run into his boyfriend at full force. He knew what they felt like, and it didn’t feel good. One thing he was really thankful for was that all that training and one season meant he could follow the games easily, but it also meant he knew all too well how dangerous the sport was.

And Kon was right, he’d had everything and more. Concussions were par for the course, he’d had a few. Sprained ankles, sprained wrists, you name it.

One day Tim would be more comfortable with it, but not any day soon.

He twisted the shower off before stepping out into the chilly hotel air to dry himself off. Most of the other team members were in pairs, two boys to a room, but Tim always paid for the two of them to have their own room together. Even Barbara usually roomed with another girlfriend, though Tim didn’t have much of a desire to room with women.

He’d only ever shared a room with Kon, and he was very happy to keep it that way.

Once he was dry, he padded naked out to the main part of the hotel room and crawled back into bed beside Kon, who wrapped an arm around him.

“Thought you’d still be sleeping.” Tim mumbled as he took his usual position of little spoon against his naked boyfriend.

“Can’t sleep without you,” Kon said, nuzzling the back of his neck. It was true, they never slept apart. The away games were a nice break from the two twins in the dorm room. They had tried to push them together at one point but Kon fell down between them and landed pretty hard on the floor so they decided to just tough it out, and it turned them into pretty cuddly sleepers.

Tim was ready to drift into a sound sleep, no stress now that the game was done, but there was a knock on their door.

Tim groaned.

“I got it.” Kon said, rolling out of bed and slipping into his sweats before heading to the door. Tim cuddled up under the fluffy blankets, arms going under his pillow. He heard Kon open the door, heard another voice.

“Dad?”

Shit.

Tim tried to act as asleep as possible, evening out his breathing, though he could hear Kon leading his father into the room.

They had all gone out to dinner after the game, Kon’s parents and his brother and the two of them, but he hadn’t expected his dad to come to the hotel.

“I just want you to know that it’s not a sure thing, but the scout contacted me before he contacted you. He and I knew each other from when I played college ball.” His dad was saying.

“Are you serious?” Kon asked.

“You graduate in a year, Conner. It’s getting about that time to be thinking about your future. He’s going to keep a close eye on you the rest of this season.”

“That’s awesome, Coach.” Kon said, and Tim could hear shuffling that sounded like a hug.

“I just wanted to swing by and tell you that. I was going to see if you boys wanted to get ice cream or something, but it seems like you’re already in for the night.” He said, and Tim could practically hear the head nod in his direction.

Clark Kent had a little trouble adjusting to his oldest son’s sexuality, but once he was comfortable, it was like Tim was just another member of the family. He suddenly went from two sons to three, though Tim was much more likely to want to do whatever Lois was doing than run around and play football, at least he was able to.

Thanksgiving usually consisted of a two on two game, usually Kon and Tim against Clark and Jon, but sometimes when they were being competitive, Jon and Tim would swap. Tim was still the only person who really, truly gave Kon a run for his money.

“Yeah, I’m pretty exhausted. And we’ve got an early flight tomorrow.” Kon said, and Tim heard them heading for the door.

“Of course. Call your mother when you land, okay? I’m proud of you, Conner. Good game today.”

“Thanks, Coach.”

Tim waited a moment, heard the door closing, and suddenly Kon was on his back, bouncing on the mattress.

“Babe!”

“Conner, you’re heavy.” Tim groaned, feeling his back crack under the weight. He thought he heard his hip pop. That was pretty common though. Every joint in his body popped.

“An NFL scout saw me play today, and he talked to my dad, and he wants me drafted after I graduate.” Kon said, still shaking Tim until he finally turned, Kon straddling his lap.

“I knew you’d get drafted, Babe.” Tim said, smiling up at him, propping himself up on his elbows. “I’m so proud of you, that’s great!”

“It’s been my dream to play for the NFL for as long as I remember.” Kon breathed a sigh of happiness, leaning down to give Tim a rough kiss through his smile. “Thank you for sticking with me through everything.”

“I’ll always be your cheerleader, Kon.” Tim said with a smile. “Nothing’s going to change that.”

“Can you wear a skirt?” Kon asked, raising an eyebrow, and Tim swung a pillow at him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
